


[Podfic of] Enough

by knight_tracer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Whenever Jisung and Minho find their way into each other's arms at night, they don't really need words. Just holding each other is enough....well, maybe not quite enough.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic of] Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864631) by [FutureLikeJicasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureLikeJicasso/pseuds/FutureLikeJicasso). 



> General disclaimer: I don't speak Korean and used a few youtube videos to get the names as accurate as possible.

Podfic Length: 13:24  
Download Links: [mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Enough.mp3) | [m4b](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Enough.m4b)


End file.
